Another Baby
by Halibugz
Summary: Sequel to 40 Weeks; Winry's experience through her second pregnancy with Edward and her two boys.
1. Week 1-3

**So I started this a little late (it's currently week 13), so I'm trying to rush through to get to the current date.**

 **Another Baby**

 **Week 1**

Winry groaned as she felt Edward laying a hand on the back of her neck. She had been enjoying a nice nap at her workshop desk and was content to stay there. But it seemed her husband had other plans.

"Winry?" Ed asked. "Are you okay right now? You seem a little...off."

"I'm not off," Winry responded. "Just tired." She stood from her desk and stretched, letting out a yawn as she did so. "I guess these orders are just taking a lot out of me right now." She had just returned from Rush Valley and was doing a few orders to take back over when she had the time.

Ever since Ethan and Anthony had been born, Edward had strictly been a house-husband, completely resigning from his desk job position with the military. He wanted more time to spend with his new family. Winry had taken to paying the bills with her workshop in Rush Valley and the business she got in Resembool. There were times when her and Edward thought about leaving for Central for more business, but they hadn't made a complete decision on that just yet. After all, people in the east still needed automail and repairs for their existing automail ever since the eastern rebellion.

"You should take a break for a while," Ed spoke. "I've got dinner on the table and two boys in high chairs that really want to see their mother."

"I'm not really that hungry," Winry responded. "I'm just feeling so exhausted right now. But I'll definitely make time to see my boys."

The two left the basement and headed toward the dining table where Winry spotted her boys in their high chairs, just as Edward said. She loved her automail, but she cherished being a mother.

"How are my two boogers?" Winry cooed when she reached them. They were _always_ excited for dinner. Ethan had been making noises lately that Pinako said meant he would start talking very soon. And Anthony was already climbing all over the place.

"They're ready for mommy to help daddy feed them," Ed said as he brought over their dinner. It was just like the dinner he made for Winry and him, only softer and in much smaller portions. They had been eating solid foods for a little while now after cutting their first teeth.

"How does daddy manage to feed them when mommy's gone?" Winry asked as she sat a chair in front of Anthony and began to help him eat the dinner. The boys were beginning to feed themselves, so they found themselves not having to help as much anymore.

"Granny helps," Ed answered sheepishly. Hell, he still couldn't tell his own sons apart half the time. "But I try and do most of it on my own."

"You should," Winry spoke. "You're their dad and granny's already raised three kids that weren't her own. She needs a break."

"Yeah." Ed smiled as he helped Ethan to eat his food. After they had finished, Winry presented the two with their small cups of milk - in child-proof cups, of course - to which the two hastily began to drink them. Ed grimaced.

"I'm so glad they're not like you in that regard," Winry joked.

"That stuff is putrid."

* * *

 **Week 2**

Winry found herself in the bathroom, vomiting, in the middle of the night. She was trying desperately to keep herself quiet. The last thing she needed was Ed making a fuss about her taking a break from automail again. She needed to go to Rush Valley soon and deliver the pieces she had promised, and that meant they needed to be done as soon as possible.

"Winry?" Ed asked as he found his wife in the bathroom. Now he was _really_ worried. First Winry had been taking naps in the middle of the day in the basement and now she was vomiting in the middle of the night. "What's going on?" He knelt to her and helped clean her up.

"I can think of one thing," Winry groaned out. She turned to Edward and let out a sigh - which she regretted instantly because her breath reeked.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"I might be pregnant," Winry answered. "I don't remember being this nauseous since I was pregnant with Ethan and Anthony and I haven't had my period in a little while, but I've been expecting it this week."

"I can go get a test first thing in the morning," Ed responded.

"Good idea," Winry replied.

* * *

Edward had gone out to the market while Winry stayed home with the boys. He was terrified. Yes, he wanted more kids. He told Winry so when she was pregnant with the twins. However, he wasn't sure he wanted them so soon. Ethan and Anthony were only a year old. He had wanted to wait a little longer, maybe when they were out of diapers they would give another kid a try.

But if Winry was pregnant, he would be happy all the same.

Of course, everyone knew everyone in the little town of Resembool, so when Edward was purchasing the pregnancy test, the cashier, who turned out to be Nelly, a friend of Ed and Winry's when they were kids, immediately responded.

"Another baby?" Nelly asked with excitement in her eyes. She had baby fever ever since Winry had announced she was pregnant with the boys, but she had yet to marry and was adamant about not having a baby until then. "You just can't give her a break, can you?"

"Yeah," Ed responded with a little laugh. He was still nervous about a possible pregnancy, but it _was_ pretty funny. He and Winry had just finally figured out how to be together with kids needing them. It was actually pretty nice. "We'll see," he said.

Winry groaned as she sat at home with the boys. She was sitting on the sofa rubbing at her tender breasts while the boys were playing with their toys on the floor. They had a few toy trucks that they liked to play with, and Winry would never understand their fascination with the objects. She remembered Alphonse being the same way when he was a toddler.

She looked up when Edward walked through the door holding the brown paper bag that's contents would tell her whether or not she was carrying another human being.

Winry took the paper bag in her hands and headed toward the bathroom. When she noticed Edward following her, she stopped short.

"Um, did you want to watch?" Winry asked. "I thought you were watching the boys."

"Yeah, okay; you go take care of this," Ed said, staying where he was when Winry finished walking to the bathroom. He didn't know how the whole pregnancy test thing worked. When they found out about the boys, it was just Winry finding out from the doctor in Rush Valley.

Winry returned a few moments later and placed the test on the counter.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"It takes two minutes," Winry responded. She sat down on the sofa once more and continued to rub her breasts. "But I think it's gonna come up positive."

"What makes you think that?" Ed asked.

"My breasts are sore now," Winry answered. "And I was throwing up last night, so I don't see another explanation for those two things occurring at the same time."

And when two minutes had finally passed, the two headed toward the counter.

"Oh wow," Winry spoke. "This is...news."

"Yeah, this is gonna take me a day or two to process this time," Ed replied. "I mean, I'm happy. I just...I'm in shock."

"Me too," Winry responded. "Don't worry, I was like this last time, it just took a couple days before I got home."

"So I'm just the one who's different this time," Ed commented.

"Don't worry, Ed, you take your time," Winry replied. "I know I will."

"Holy shi-"

"Not in front of the boys!"

* * *

 **Week 3**

"Another one, huh?" Granny asked the married couple. The three still lived together with Ed and Winry's growing family. Now they were seriously considering finding their own place. They didn't like to bother Pinako with their screaming children. She said she didn't mind, but Winry felt like she was imposing. "I'm so glad you two didn't realize your feelings for each other until you were adults."

"Well, yeah, we're having another baby," Winry responded. "And I was wondering if you would handle my pregnancy again."

"Are you sure?" Pinako asked. "I seem to remember _someone_ thinking I was too old."

"Let it go." Ed frowned.

"I'm sure," Winry answered. "If you'd be my midwife, I would be very grateful. I know that if you were to take care of my pregnancy that I would be in good hands."

"Well, how about I take a look at that baby before we decide," Pinako suggested. "I'll pull out the old ultrasound machine in the patients' cottage and you can get ready to see your baby." She paused for a moment. "Or _babies_."

"Please don't make that joke," Ed requested.

Pinako headed toward the room she kept medical equipment in while Ed and Winry went to their room. There, Winry undressed and changed into a long skirt before they headed back to the patients' cottage, where Winry set herself up on the bed while Pinako had been wheeling in the machine.

After everything was set up, Pinako was quick to do the ultrasound to get more information about the pregnancy.

"Well, judging by the size, it seems that you're about three weeks along," Pinako explained. "I'd judge your due date to be around April. Do you know when you conceived?"

"July 28th," Winry answered. Her and Edward weren't as intimate as they used to be, so Winry could pretty much pinpoint the dates they were.

"Then your due date should be April 20th," Pinako responded. "I think you two will be very pleased to know that you're only having one baby."

"Thank _God_ ," Ed groaned out. He loved his boys, but he would really like to avoid another pair of twins.

"Thanks for this, granny," Winry thanked. "Knowing this, will you be my midwife?"

"Of course."


	2. Week 4

**Week 4**

"My bra doesn't fit anymore," Winry stated when Edward woke and saw her pulling on a shirt without a bra on. "It's too tight and I feel like I'm already gaining weight again."

"You lost weight before," Ed responded. "It's only normal that you start to gain it back now. It means your morning sickness is almost dead and gone."

"I _just_ managed to get out of breastfeeding and I'm already reeled right back in," Winry commented.

"But you love the bonding," Ed spoke with a smirk. "Don't think about the downsides so much. Think about how we're going to have a baby in just eight months."

"I wonder how Ethan and Anthony will do with another sibling," Winry thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked. "They already have each other. It's not like they've ever been only children."

"You're right," Winry replied. "I guess I'm just thinking about all the worst that could happen during this pregnancy. Honestly, I'm a little worried about this one. It just feels...off."

"Granny said everything looks fine," Ed responded. "If she thought something was wrong, she'd tell you - you know that."

"I know, I know." Winry sighed. "You go call your brother and rave about your magic sperm. I'm going to check on the boys and get them up."

"Sure thing." Ed stood from their bed and threw a shirt on before heading out toward the kitchen, where the phone was located. He quickly dialed Alphonse's number and waited for his brother to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_ Alphonse answered.

"I know something you don't know," Ed sang into the phone. He always found joy in raving about his family. And now it was getting bigger.

 _"Did Ethan or Anthony take their first steps?"_ Al guessed. He always tried to get what Ed was talking about, but he could never guess it. Sometimes it was just something as simple as Winry making apple pie again.

"Nope," Ed answered. "But Winry does have a bun in the oven."

 _"Brother, I really don't need to hear about Winry's cooking agai-"_ Alphonse suddenly stopped short. _"Wait, you mean she's pregnant?"_

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed joyfully. "I'm telling you, my sperm is strong!"

 _"You need to give her a break, brother,"_ Alphonse responded. _"Ethan and Anthony aren't even out of diapers yet."_

"Hey, it wasn't like it was planned or anything," Ed spoke. "But I'm really happy about it. And this time it's just _one_ baby."

 _"At least you have that going for you,"_ Alphonse told. _"Remember our great grandfather was in a group of quintuplets next time you and Winry decide to spawn."_

"Thanks for reminding me about that, Al," Ed responded. "I gotta go, I just wanted to let you know about the pregnancy. I gotta help Winry with the boys."

 _"All right; thanks for letting me know,"_ Al spoke. _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Yep, bye." Ed hung up and headed toward the nursery to help Winry, who was changing Ethan's diaper while Anthony waited in his crib. Ed picked Anthony up and laid him beside his brother, beginning to change his diaper.

"How did Al react?" Winry asked.

"He's happy for us," Ed answered. "But he'd never not be happy for us."

"At least we already have this baby stuff for a boy," Winry responded. "We won't need a baby shower or anything because we have everything."

"Yeah, and we actually have two of everything," Ed spoke with a laugh. "We'd just need another crib and high chair."

"We'll start thinking about cribs and high chairs later," Winry told. "I'm only a few weeks in. We've got plenty of time."

"You're right," Ed agreed. He finished changing Anthony's diaper and turned to Winry, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Week 5

**Not much happens in the first few weeks.**

* * *

 **Week 5**

Ed and Winry left the house early in the morning with their boys. Before leaving, Winry had used the bathroom.

Ed and Winry arrived at the market fifteen minutes after they left the house, where Winry used the bathroom once again.

They then stayed out in the fields for the boys to play around in the grass where Winry had to leave them to return to the market and use the bathroom another time.

"Winry!" Nelly called out, having spotted Winry heading out of the market and toward the fields to where her small family was waiting for her.

"Oh, hi, Nelly," Winry greeted when Nelly ran over to her. "How have you been?"

"I saw Edward buying a pregnancy test a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen you since!" Nelly exclaimed. "What was the result?"

"Oh, we're pregnant," Winry answered. "We haven't really been telling anyone just yet, but I figured if Edward had bought a pregnancy test, it would get around."

"Are you nervous about it being so soon after the boys?" Nelly asked.

"Well, Ed and I were going to start expanding our family eventually," Winry responded. "It's a little sooner than expected, but we're happy."

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Nelly groaned out. "You need to hand over one of yours. You have plenty and I want one!"

"You can have a baby without being married, Nelly," Winry spoke. "Look at Ed and Al; their mother wasn't married."

"I want a commitment first," Nelly stated. "You and Ed seem so happy; I just want to make sure the guy actually wants to be with me instead of trapping him into being here."

Winry just smiled. That wasn't what she meant, but she didn't feel like clarifying. She already had to use the bathroom again.

"Well, I'll see you later, Nelly; I need to use the bathroom," Winry spoke.

"Didn't you just-"

"See you!"


	4. Week 6

**Week 6**

"Winry, why aren't you wearing pants?" Ed asked as he walked into the kitchen, holding his boys in each arm. He had walked in on his wife standing in front of the stove in just one of his shirts and no pants. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, of course, but it was still odd.

"They don't fit anymore," Winry responded. "I need to go through my old maternity clothes and bring them back out if I'm having another baby."

"I'll go get them after the boys eat breakfast," Ed replied, placing the boys in their high chairs. They weren't morning people, that was for sure, and the identical boys slumped in their high chairs with their eyes drooping and rubbing at them. He needed to go and get the maternity clothes because they were in boxes in the top of the closet and he didn't want Winry climbing up there to get them.

"I just managed to lose the baby weight and now I'm pulled right back in," Winry complained. She finished cooking the eggs she had on the stove and poured some in Ethan and Anthony's bowls before placing them on the high chairs with small spoons. The two were learning how to use them still and would definitely make a mess.

"It's not that bad," Ed spoke. "Besides; you looked amazing when you were pregnant before. You had a glow."

"That was sweat."


	5. Week 7

**Week 7**

"Are you excited for another baby, Winry?" Alphonse asked. He was visiting for the week from Central, where he would return to do more research before heading back to Xing. He had been wanting to see Winry ever since he found out that she was pregnant again, wondering how she felt about the whole thing.

"It took me a while to process, but we're excited," Winry said. "What I'm not looking forward to is picking out baby names again."

"What did you do last time?" Al asked. He hadn't heard about the process to find names, though he did remember Ed calling him to complain about it. It must not have been a fun process.

"We just waited until we knew the genders and picked them out," Ed answered. He held Anthony in his lap and had already passed Ethan off to Alphonse, who was contently sitting in his uncle's lap.

"Maybe if it's a girl you could name her after Nina," Alphonse suggested.

"Ed doesn't like the idea of naming kids after someone," Winry replied.

"Copy-cat names mean that kids have to have something to live up to," Ed stated. "I don't think they should have that kind of pressure on them."

"Says the man who was calling Ethan and Anthony Edward Jr. and Edwina when I was this far along last time," Winry spoke with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh shut up."


	6. Week 8

**Week 8**

Ed and Winry had returned to Central with Alphonse to visit everyone. Winry had only told her family that she was pregnant, and they had friends in Central that they wanted to know. Yes, all the books said it was risky to tell everyone before the second trimester, but Ed and Winry weren't superstitious and they were sure nothing would go wrong with this pregnancy. After all, nothing went wrong with the first pregnancy.

While Ed and Alphonse went gallivanting all over Central - and they brought Ethan and Anthony with them - Winry had planned to get lunch with Riza, who had the day off on that particular day. Winry found it amusing because she was sure Ed and Al were heading over to the Central Command Center.

"Didn't you just have two babies?" Riza asked after Winry broke the news. They hardly saw each other with Winry living in Resembool, and it wasn't like they were particularly close, so it was easy for time to get away from them.

"I did," Winry answered. "Ethan and Anthony are a year old now. They're with Ed and Al today."

"Well, how are you feeling?" Riza asked. "Are you having any morning sickness?" She only knew the basics of pregnancy and the symptoms of it.

"I'm all right now," Winry answered. "I had a little morning sickness in the beginning and I've gained a little weight. I'm back in my maternity pants just because they stretch out."

"Are you having another pair of twins?"

"No!" Winry laughed. "Thank goodness for that too. I don't think I could handle another set of twins. Not when I already have two Elric boys running around."

"Are they a lot like Ed?" Riza asked. She only asked because Winry had referred to them as 'Elric boys'.

"They're a lot like Al was, actually," Winry responded. "I can only say that because I remember Alphonse at this age, but I can't really remember Ed. I'm a year older than him, so at this age I was just two myself. But when Alphonse was this age, I was three, and I have a bit more memory. I'm sure they'll be just like Ed and Al both were when they get older."

"I feel sorry for you," Riza stated.

"Feel sorry for the General," Winry replied. "He's the one Ed and Al are off to see today."

"Did he tell you that?" Riza asked.

"Nope," Winry responded. "But I know my husband well."

* * *

"Hey, Ed!" Fuery greeted when Edward walked into the outer office holding Anthony in his arms. Alphonse followed in after holding Ethan. "Oh, and Alphonse too? What a rare sight these days!"

"Yeah, Al was on a trip back here after Resembool and Winry and I decided to follow along," Ed explained. "Where's the General? I've got some news."

"The inner office," Havoc answered. "What's the news?"

"Winry's pregnant," Ed announced.

"You really need to give that poor woman a chance to recuperate before you do something like this," Breda spoke.

"Oh, you guys suck," Ed replied. "Winry's excited! We're both happy for another baby."

"Not another set of twins?" Falman asked from farther away.

" _Hell_ no," Ed answered. "I can't do it again, man."

"Go in and tell the General all about your plans to repopulate Amestris," Havoc said, pointing to the inner office door.

"I think I will," Ed responded. He kicked at the door to swing it open where he saw the man hunched over paperwork.

"Why am I never surprised when it's _you_ who knocks down my door?" Mustang asked. "Oh, and you brought your spawn with you."

"And I'll have another to bring around next year," Ed announced. "Because Winry's having another one of my babies!"

"That's..." Mustang trailed off. "Exhausting."

"Don't call my kids exhausting!" Ed exclaimed.

"If they're anything like you-"

"And they are," Alphonse interjected.

"They'll be _very_ exhausting," Mustang finished.


	7. Week 9

**Week 9**

"Winry?" Ed asked in the morning. He had already woken up, dressed the babies, fed the babies, had them playing in the living room in their playpen, and Winry was _still_ asleep. It didn't seem like she was going to be getting up anytime soon. "Are you okay?"

"'m sleepin'," Winry grumbled out.

"I don't remember you sleeping this much during your last pregnancy," Ed commented.

"If you don't get the _fuck_ out of this room I will bite your arm off."

Ed jumped, grabbing at the right arm he had grown attached to over the past few years, and quickly headed out of the room.

He would wake her later.


	8. Week 10

**Week 10**

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ed asked as he whipped up some breakfast for his growing family. Now that he was a house-husband, he really enjoyed cooking for his family. The food he cooked now tasted a lot better than the food he'd have to cook when he was traveling as a teenager. And if he had to eat another piece of bologna, he would throw up.

"I'm actually feeling really great," Winry replied. "I think the morning sickness is all behind me now. Which means I get more time to spend with my favorite boys."

"That's such a relief," Ed spoke with a relieved sigh. "Hey, Winry, I have a question..."

"What is it, Ed?" Winry asked as she sat down in front of Ethan and Anthony's high chairs.

"Do you wish you hadn't have gotten pregnant so soon?" Ed asked. "It's just...you say things like you just worked off the baby weight and how you just got out of breastfeeding.."

"Well, I wasn't _planning_ on having another baby so soon," Winry answered. "I just feel like I wanted a little more time with Ethan and Anthony before we tried again...But I don't regret it or anything. I actually forgot how great being pregnant felt after the bad stuff passed."

"Yeah?" Ed asked with a smile. He was glad his wife wasn't unhappy about the situation.

"Yeah," Winry responded. "Besides, I think it would be nice to have a little girl."

"Oh, so you want a girl?" Ed's smile turned into a smirk.

"I always wanted a little sister growing up," Winry spoke. "I grew up with you and Al and when I got pregnant, I thought of having a little girl's hair to braid. And then I had twin boys."

"You can braid my hair if you want," Ed responded. "Though, I don't really braid it anymore."

"You're out of practice," Winry commented.

"Could you teach me?"

"Of course; just like I taught you the first time."


	9. Week 11

**Week 11**

Edward walked into the living room to see Winry fanning herself with _his_ fan - which was a gift from Ling - with the boys sitting beside her, wondering what their mother was doing. Occasionally Winry would stop fanning herself and fan Ethan and Anthony so they could have the odd sensation of being fanned, which would cause the boys to erupt in giggles.

"The hot flashes started again?" Ed asked when he saw the position his wife was in.

"Yep," Winry replied.

"Have you tried taking a bubble bath?" Ed asked. "That seemed to work well the last time."

"I'm waiting until it gets worse," Winry spoke. "I don't want to use my trump card when it isn't too bad."

"Good idea," Ed commented. "But don't make my babies cold with that fan." He dipped onto the sofa and picked up Ethan and Anthony walking away and cooing to them about how their mother was insane for being hot.

"OH GO PRETEND TO BE AN ALCHEMIST!"


	10. Week 12

**Week 12**

"At least now you look like you're finally pregnant," Ed commented as he watched his wife dress.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Winry snapped. "Are you saying this entire time that I _didn't_ look like I was pregnant?!"

"Well, it's just that if someone didn't know any better, they'd probably think you just robbed a donut shop," Ed clarified.

"I hate you, Edward Elric," Winry spoke. "I used to have an amazing body and wore tube tops. Now I have stretch marks all over my body and my stomach forever has a flab I can't get rid of."

"You _do_ have an amazing body," Ed stated. "Your body gave my children life. It's still doing that. Your body can do something that alchemists couldn't figure out how to do in a million years."

"Oh god I thought we were done with that."

"We'll never be done with alchemy, baby."


	11. Week 13

**Week 13**

"Ed, lather me up," Winry ordered. Ed smirked. This was his favorite part of the day.

After Winry bathed, in order to try and prevent any more stretch marks from forming, she would have Ed lather her entire body in lotion. It worked a little, but stretch marks had still formed during her last pregnancy. She would never be rid of them, especially not after carrying twins.

"You know, I think your stretch marks are badges of honor," Ed commented, though he wouldn't trade this part of the day for anything. He loved seeing his wife's beautiful body that carried two children already and was carrying a third.

"What?" Winry asked.

"It's like a medal. You've carried children; you're a mother," Ed clarified. "I know I wouldn't trade being a father for anything."

"I love our boys, I just want my body to look good," Winry replied.

"Stretch marks are normal," Ed spoke. "Al has stretch marks too, you know."

"He does?" Winry asked. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I took care of him when he was recovering after coming back from the gate," Ed explained. "He had to gain a lot of weight quickly, and that's what causes stretch marks. He needed to gain the weight and you need to too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; you gotta support my baby in there."

"You've become more mushy in the last few years."

"I try."

 **I'm finally caught up! See you next week!**


	12. Week 14

**Week 14**

"What are you doing?" Ed asked as Winry had knelt to Ethan and Anthony and held out their newest ultrasound picture to show off.

"I'm showing the boys their new little brother or sister," Winry answered. She pointed to the form that was taking more of the shape of a baby to show the boys. "You see this, guys? This is your new sibling."

Of course, the children couldn't respond just yet, but Winry was sure they could understand her. She was their mother, after all, and she knew they would be geniuses just like their father and uncle.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Ed smirked.

"I'm bonding with the babies I already have and including them in the process," Winry replied. "I'm not anything but a good mother."

* * *

 **Okay, so apparently I wasn't all caught up yet; I lied. But I'll definitely see you next week now!**


	13. Week 15

**Week 15**

"Sing to your new brother or sister, guys," Winry instructed. She was laying on her and Ed's bed and Ethan and Anthony were there to join her. Her original plan was to take a nap in there, but it seemed she wouldn't be getting that opportunity with her two sons there. Edward would have gladly watched the boys while Winry napped, but the mother felt as though she needed to bond more with her sons before the new baby came along. Besides, Ed was cleaning the house from top to bottom. He was nesting.

"You're doing such a good job, you two," Winry praised as her sons let out coos of singing. She knew they would be great brothers to their future brother or sister. They would definitely protect their little sister and teach their little brother.

"How's the nap going?" Ed asked his wife through the doorway of their bedroom.

"It isn't," Winry replied. "But I think I have something better than a nap going on right now." Ed was about to speak when Winry signaled him to stay quiet with a finger over her lips. He soon heard the singing of his sons.

"Are they singing?" Ed asked with wide eyes.

"They're singing to the new baby," Winry answered.

"My boys are gonna be damn good brothers."


	14. Week 16

**Week 16**

"I know you two have been wondering what you were having for a while," Pinako said as she conducted the ultrasound. During the last pregnancy, Edward had opted to go to the doctor for an ultrasound. This time, they just stayed home with Pinako.

"We're crossing our fingers for a little girl," Ed commented. Winry almost laughed. Because it was her who wanted the girl, not Edward.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, because you're having another boy," Pinako replied with a laugh.

"You're forcing me to go through _another_ Elric boy," Winry groaned out. "At least we already have everything we need for him."

"Except for a name," Ed mentioned. "What do you think we should name this little guy?"

"We can decide that later," Winry replied. "I just want to relax today. And I want to tell Ethan and Anthony that they're getting a new brother to teach."

"I don't understand why you keep telling them stuff when they're too young to understand you," Ed spoke. "It's not like they'll even remember any of this."

"I want them to be involved and talking to them is a good way to do that," Winry explained. "And I read in the baby book that if you talk to them more, they'll learn how to talk quicker."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to tell them all about their new baby brother," Ed responded. "Are you disappointed that we're not having a girl?"

"No," Winry answered. "We'll have other chances."

"You want to risk _four_ kids?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows. Winry had been hesitant when he mentioned another baby during her last pregnancy. Another kid meant four in total, and they would even be risking having another set of twins. Or worse; more than twins.

"Depends on how I feel," Winry replied. "Maybe I've got an open mind to a big family."

"We're gonna have kids coming out of our asses."


	15. Week 17

**I need to pick up on writing this again. It's been difficult with the results of the election.**

* * *

 **Week** **17**

Winry tossed and turned all through the night. Edward was unable to get sleep because of it either, so the two just stayed miserable together throughout the night.

Eventually, when Edward was finally so exhausted that he couldn't think straight, he asked, "Can't sleep?"

"No," Winry answered. "My stomach won't let me get comfortable at all." After the twins were born, Winry took to always sleeping on her stomach. However, with this pregnancy, she was unable to, especially now. While she was barely showing before, she couldn't lay down on her stomach now.

"Hold on." Ed climbed out of bed, leaving the room for a few minutes. He finally returned with an innertube that he had blown up and threw it on the bed. "Use that," he instructed.

"Lay on it?" Winry asked. Ed nodded. She climbed on top of it and pushed her stomach through the hole. It managed to keep her stomach from touching the bed and she miraculously could still sleep on her stomach.

"You're the best husband I've ever had."

"I'm the _only_ husband you've ever had."


	16. Week 18

**Week 18**

"You just gonna sit there and stare at the wall?" Ed asked as Winry sat on the sofa with her hands rubbing her stomach.

"He's moving," Winry spoke. "He's kicking around. You wanna feel?"

Ed's eyes widened. He was excited when Ethan and Anthony had first begun kicking and wanted to immediately feel, and while he was excited for this, it was still so unreal to him. Ethan and Anthony had clicked instantly, but he just wasn't able to get into this baby as much as he had been with Ethan and Anthony. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ethan and Anthony had been his first, and now he was already a dad of two boys...Ed wasn't sure.

"Sure, I'll feel," Ed replied. He knelt toward the sofa where Winry was sitting and he placed his hands over her belly, feeling around until he felt the small kicks. They were more of grazing against Winry's stomach, and it was only faint. Of course, it wasn't nearly as strong as it would be when Winry was farther along in her pregnancy. These were early movements that could just barely be felt.

"You feel?" Winry asked. Ed smiled and nodded.

He felt his son.


	17. Week 19

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! As far as reviews go, I will try and respond to them this weekend.**

* * *

 **Week 19**

"We finally decided on a name," Winry told Paninya while they were in Rush Valley. Winry had to confirm pieces that she was unable to finish quite yet, but she needed to have Garfiel finish them.

"What did you decide on?" Paninya asked. She held Ethan in her arms while Winry held Anthony in her own. Paninya had been shocked to learn of such a quick pregnancy, but she soon adjusted. It was easier to adjust when you weren't having the baby yourself.

"Charles," Ed answered beside his wife.

"Charlie for short," Winry added. "So we'll have Ethan, Anthony, and Charlie."

"That's a little odd compared to the other siblings," Paninya commented. "But then again, you two are pretty odd together."

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed in an offended tone.

"Yeah, we really are," Winry agreed.

"Winry!"

"Here, Ed, I need to work on these pieces with Garfiel," Winry spoke, handing over Ethan and taking Anthony from Paninya before handing him to Ed as well. "Go look around Rush Valley."

"How am I supposed to look around Rush Valley?" Ed asked as he held the twins in his arms. "This place is nothing but sand and automail."

"You'll figure something out," Winry replied. "Have fun!" She then turned and walked off with Paninya to find Garfiel for the pieces.

* * *

"You guys will learn to find out that your mom loves automail more than me," Ed joked as he walked around Rush Valley with one baby in each arm. "But don't worry, she loves you guys more than anything else in the _world_. Well, besides Charlie."

"Are you talking to yourself?" a familiar voice asked. Ed twisted around to see Darius and Heinkel standing behind him.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't think you'd be here in Rush Valley!"

"We didn't think you'd be here either," Heinkel replied.

"We're just passing through," Darius clarified. "Are these your kids?"

"Oh, yeah," Ed answered. "This is Ethan," Ed held up one, "and this is Anthony," he spoke as he held up the other.

"Wow, they really _are_ identical like you said," Heinkel commented. "How do you tell them apart?"

"Well, it was tricky at first," Ed explained. "I got them mixed up a lot when they were younger. You figure it out sooner or later."

"I still can't really imagine you with kids," Darius spoke. "I mean, you're still just a snot nosed brat."

"Hey, tell that to the guys at the Central Command Center," Ed replied. "They've known me since I was eleven, and they pretty much can't believe it either."

"Alphonse thinking about spawning anytime soon?" Heinkel asked.

"He hasn't said anything about it," Ed answered. "I think he's about ready to get snipped after I called him every time the kids cried."

"Why would you do that?" Darius asked.

"He's a doctor guy now; I figure he should know," Ed responded. "If I wake granny up she'll have my head, so Al's the go-to-guy." After a moment of pause, Ed spoke, "Speaking of spawning, guess who's having another baby?"

"Who?" Heinkel asked.

"This guy!" Ed exclaimed.

"You can't give that poor girl a break," Darius commented.

"Why does everyone say that?" Ed asked. "Oh, and we're having another boy!"

"That poor girl," Heinkel muttered.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Mr. Darius, Mr. Heinkel!" Winry greeted suddenly from behind Edward. He jumped and turned to his wife.

"Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me?" Ed asked.

"It's so nice to see you again," Winry spoke. "I don't think I've seen you two since I was pregnant with Ethan and Ant. How are you?"

"We're all right," Heinkel replied. "How are _you_? Edward told us you were having another baby."

"Yep, another boy," Winry responded as she instinctively reached her hand down to her stomach and rubbed. Paninya had already taken the parts back to the shop with Garfiel, so she didn't have anything to hold. "We're naming him Charlie."

"We're sorry you're cursed with another one of _him_ ," Darius spoke. "We know how taxing that can be."

"Okay, you guys can go now," Ed spoke in monotone.


	18. Week 20

**Shit, I know I'm a day late. I just remembered now (my parents just left the country and I'm stressing over finals right now).**

* * *

 **Week 20**

Winry stared in the mirror, frowning at her body.

Yes, she had already went through labor and delivery with twins. Her body definitely wasn't the same as it used to be when she was eighteen. She wasn't a teenager anymore, though. She was a strong woman now, and most importantly, she was a devoted mother.

So Winry didn't think about her body that much. Well, she never really did growing up either, but she didn't think about it. She had other things occupying her thoughts, like what Ethan and Anthony were going to eat for dinner, or when she was going to work on the maintenance for Ed's leg.

But Winry found herself staring at the mirror this time, frowning.

She was not happy with her body.

"More stretch marks than before," Winry muttered to herself, stroking her swollen stomach. She swore she was bigger than her last pregnancy, but in reality, she was actually smaller.

Winry looked down when she felt something - well, some _one_ \- grab onto her leg. She stared down at Anthony grabbing at her left ankle.

Winry smiled.

"It's worth it," she said to herself in a quiet tone. Winry sat on the floor - which was growing increasingly difficult these days - and took Anthony into her arms. "Do you think mommy's getting too fat?" She received a gurgled response. "Works for me."

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Ed asked suddenly from the doorway. Winry looked up at her husband, who held Ethan.

"Well, I was checking Anthony for stretch marks and he had my back on drool," Winry joked. "What are you two up to?"

"I found Ethan in your toolbox," Ed replied. "But I think he was really just looking for something to stick in his mouth, so don't get your hopes up or anything."

"Like you wouldn't be ecstatic if the boys took up alchemy," Winry responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually..." Ed trailed off. "I wouldn't really mind if they didn't learn."

"Really?" Winry asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Ed replied with a laugh. "It's just that I can't do alchemy anymore. I love it, but...whether they took it up or not, I'd be indifferent."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Ed turned to look at Ethan as he spoke. "I mean, our lives would have been so much different if Alphonse and I never picked up on it. Maybe it would have been for the better if we didn't."

"Don't say that," Winry spoke, pushing herself - struggling - into a standing position with Anthony on her hip. "No matter what happened in your life, you're a better person for it. And it led you here with us. If the boys pick up alchemy, it's your job to teach them right from wrong so they won't repeat your mistakes."

"What about your mistakes?" Ed asked.

"I don't make mistakes; I'm perfect."

* * *

 **Let me just say that neither Ethan nor Anthony take up alchemy when they're older. In fact, only one of the kids I have for Ed and Winry _do_ take up alchemy out of the five I have for them. **


	19. Week 21

**Week 21**

"How are you feeling, babe?" Ed asked quietly.

Winry hadn't been feeling well for the past few days and was holed up in bed. Beside her were Ethan and Anthony, who were napping peacefully. Winry wanted to try and keep it like that for as long as possible. It didn't feel good to get out of bed these days.

"Tired," Winry replied. "I'm just so tired all the time."

"Granny's worried about you," Ed commented. "She thinks you should go to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Winry spoke. "I'm just feeling a little sick. It feels a lot like a stomach flu; I promise."

"Do you think..." Ed trailed off. "Do you think it has anything to do with the pregnancy?"

"No," Winry answered. "It's not about the pregnancy. This is different from morning sickness."

"Okay..." Ed paused before climbing into bed beside his wife and children with the boys resting between them. "I'm worried about you too, you know."

"Don't be," Winry replied. "You don't need to worry about me at all. We'll be okay."

"Okay." Ed sighed, pulling an arm over to rest on his wife's shoulder. "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **I know I forgot again; I've been super busy with finals, but I'm free for the rest of the month!**


	20. Week 22

**Week 22**

"Granny, stay with the babies!" Ed exclaimed in panic. "I'm taking Winry to the hospital!"

"There's no time!" Pinako bellowed. "Ed! Put your beans in a playpen and help me with this!"

Everything was rushed in the Rockbell household.

"For the love of god, Ed, keep calm!" Pinako chastised, though she was having a hard time being calm herself. She needed to for the sake of her granddaughter and grandson.

Winry had begun to bleed during the night. When she had woken, she saw the red staining her bed and clothing and immediately rushed to her grandmother for assistance.

"What do we do, granny?" Ed asked, and he couldn't help the tears filling his eyes. He felt so helpless when it came to this. He didn't know how to do anything of what granny was trying to do.

"Keep calm," Pinako repeated firmly. "Now your mother began to bleed when you were born, and you were born damn too early. But we're going to get through this. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Ed confirmed.

Ed listened carefully to Pinako's instructions and tried to comfort his wife, drifting in and out of consciousness, at the same time. It was too early for this baby to be born.

He was being born too soon.

"This baby is coming whether we want him to or not," Pinako stated when Winry was conscious. "I'm going to need you to push so we can get him out of there and make sure he isn't losing any oxygen."

"Ed," Winry moaned out, reaching for her husband's hand. Ed ran to her side, gripping her hand tightly in his. He always wished that he had his automail hand when Winry was giving birth to the twins, but he wished now more than ever that her grip was stronger.

"Listen to granny when she tells you to push, okay?" Winry nodded.

"Okay, push for me, Winry," Pinako instructed. Winry began to push with all her might, but it wasn't strong enough. "Dammit, girl, you've got to do this for your _son_."

"Winry, push for Charlie," Ed added. "The sooner you push, the sooner you can see him."

Somehow, Winry found the strength to push like she had been instructed to.

"Bear down just a little more, Winry," Pinako told her granddaughter. Winry continued to push when instructed to and didn't need any more motivation from her family members.

Three pushes was all it took.

Pinako took the baby away immediately to make sure he was all right. She'd had Ed get out the medical equipment necessary for this before Winry began to push.

Over the years, Pinako had accumulated quite a bit of equipment for a situation like this. It had become more pressing to have it when Trisha became pregnant with Alphonse. When she'd had Ed, he was born two weeks early and wasn't breathing. Pinako worried the same would happen with Alphonse, but he was born a plump, healthy, screaming boy.

While Pinako took care Charlie, Ed worked on making sure the bleeding from earlier was under control.

"How is he?" Winry asked weakly. "How's Charlie?"

Ed looked to Pinako.

He wasn't crying.

"Granny?" Ed asked.

Pinako worked to keep the boy breathing, but his lips were turning blue fast. After making sure his airways were clear, Pinako attached an oxygen mask she had to his face to keep him breathing. The oxygen mask was practically slipping off.

"Rest, Winry," Pinako instructed. "You did all you could."

"Can I see him?" Winry asked, working to sit up.

Pinako shook her head.

"Not now, girl," she answered. "I want you to get some rest. You can see him in about an hour." Pinako paused and turned to Ed. "And I don't want you seeing that baby until Winry's seen him first, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ed replied. As much as he wanted to see his son, he wanted to stay by Winry's side to make sure she was all right. He was sure Charlie would be handled in Pinako's capable hands.

Pinako monitored Charlie with care while Ed occasionally stepped out to make sure Ethan and Anthony were all right. When night fell, Ed fed them and put them to bed. They would survive without a bath for the night.

Winry finally awoke after Ethan and Anthony were in bed and Edward had returned to her side.

The first thing Winry asked was, "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Pinako answered. "Ed, help her sit up." As Ed helped Winry to sit up in the bed, Pinako returned to Charlie. She was keeping him in her very own incubator and wheeled him over for them to see.

"He's...He's so tiny..." Winry trailed off. "I thought you said he was all right?"

He was less than a pound. Ten ounces to be exact. His body was covered in fine hair and he was so incredibly tiny that the oxygen mask was nearly falling off of his face. It was a miracle it could say on.

"He's premature," Pinako explained. "Premature babies are small. In Ed's case, he was a few pounds smaller than normal. In Charlie's case...Well, he's less than a pound. A healthy newborn should be around five or six pounds minimum."

"Oh, Ed..." Winry brought a hand to her face to prevent herself from crying out. "How could he be so tiny? And an oxygen mask..."

"He wasn't breathing on his own at birth," Pinako clarified. "I'll be personally checking his progress on his breathing to see if it improves."

"And if it doesn't?" Ed asked in a worried tone.

"I want you two to understand the real possibility of him not making it," Pinako explained. "There are times when premature babies don't make it. Especially not with home births. I was planning on taking him to the hospital in the morning."

"We need to take him..." Winry agreed. "He has to make it."

"Don't delude yourself, girl," Pinako muttered. "You won't like the reality of this situation."

"What if he lives?" Ed asked.

"You'll have to prepare yourself for a list of possible disabilities he could have," Pinako told. "He'll be smaller than his peers and he might have brain damage depending on how long he went without oxygen. It's too soon to tell."

"I don't care if there are disabilities," Winry replied. "I just want my baby."

"I know, girl. I know."

* * *

 **I have no excuse this time. I was just an hour late.**


	21. Post-Birth

**Post Birth**

Ed and Winry took Charlie to the hospital the next morning. They left Ethan and Anthony in the care of Pinako until they could return and called Alphonse down in case they needed the extra help with Charlie's return home.

Charlie was immediately placed in a hospital's version of Pinako's incubator. His oxygen had been replaced with the hospital's oxygen, and the young parents could only sit and wait.

"Doctor..." Winry trailed off when she was able to track down the doctor looking over Charlie's care. "Is it something I did? Could I have avoided this by not doing a home delivery?"

"No," the doctor replied. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes these things just happen, but there are sometimes higher risks. If you've previously had a pre-term birth, or if you've even previously been pregnant could increase the risks. But you still would have gone into labor too soon and it would have been here instead of at your home."

"I told you," Ed commented. "Granny did a great job at handling everything, too. You should have seen how calm she was, Win."

"I'm sure she was calm," Winry added. "I just want my baby to be okay."

It felt like hours as the two watched their child through a glass window, being poked and prodded at by nurses and doctors.

Ed and Winry were hoping _something_ would happen.

And finally, something did.

Charlie flat-lined.

Nurses and doctors rushed to the incubator to make sure he was breathing again. It was difficult to revive such a small body, but they managed to do it. After the incident, the doctor called Edward and Winry to Charlie's bedside.

"Charlie flat-lined," the doctor spoke, though he already knew the parents had been watching. "He's incredibly small. It's difficult to revive him, but judging from his monitoring thus far, it seems like his lungs are actually decreasing in function."

"What does that mean?" Ed asked.

"It's getting harder for your son to breathe," the doctor clarified. "Now, he's been trying to breathe on his own, and we've been watching that. But eventually, these machines are going to be the only thing keeping him alive."

"What do we do?" Winry asked.

"You either prepare to leave your son on machines for the rest of his life, or you let him go," the doctor explained. "We have a chapel down the hall. Please let us know what you decide." He then walked away.

"God dammit!" Ed exclaimed, taking his arm to the hospital wall. He couldn't just let his son die! What had he done to deserve that? Where was the equivalent exchange? Charlie hadn't done anything wrong...

Ed then turned to see Winry. She was hunched over the incubator with her eyes shut, saying nothing. She did nothing. She just waited.

"Winry?" Ed asked.

"We have to let him go."

"What?"

"We have to let him go," Winry repeated. "He can't live his entire life on machines. It isn't right. He'd be in pain for the rest of his life."

"We can't just let him go; he's a human being!" Ed shouted.

"We don't have a choice!" Winry brought a hand up to her eyes and wiped at tears. "Ed, if I were living off of machines in immense pain, I would want to go. We should let him go."

Ed paused.

"I don't think I can do it," Ed spoke. "I can't let him go, Winry."

"I know," Winry replied. "I know, I know, I know." She moved from the incubator and wrapped her arms around her husband. " _Believe me_ , Ed. I _know_." She let the tears flow. "He's my baby boy, and I have to watch him go."

"How can we just watch it happen?" Ed asked. "How can we just watch him die and not do anything to stop it?"

"We're going to comfort him through it," Winry answered. "We're going to hold that baby and we're going to wait for him to fall asleep. And when he does, he'll be gone."

"Okay."

Winry and Ed each took turns holding Charlie while he was still hooked up to the machines. Upon request, the doctors turned off the oxygen, allowing Charlie to try and breathe on his own.

"I love you so much, Charlie," Ed spoke to his son. "I love you more than the world." Ed hadn't felt such an overwhelming urge to commit human transmutation since his mother had died. Now he knew how Izumi felt.

Winry felt her heart being crushed as she watched her son's tiny chest rise and fall so heavily with no oxygen reaching his lungs.

And as Charlie's eyes slipped shut, Winry whispered to him.

"Goodnight, baby boy."

* * *

 **Shit I did it again. I was only two hours late.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ed hesitated to knock on the door. He hadn't even wanted to leave, but he needed to see someone. He knew the advice he could get would be beneficial to his entire family.

"Ed?" a familiar voice spoke behind him. Ed quickly turned to see Mason - an old friend of the Curtis' who was around when Ed and Al were training. It only made Ed remember why he was in Dublith, standing in front of his teacher's door.

* * *

 _They had a short burial with just the five of them. Pinako, Ed, Winry, and the twins._

 _Winry didn't want to get out of bed after that._

 _Ed understood. He didn't really want to get out of bed either._

 _"Hey, granny?" Ed asked a week after the funeral. "I was thinking about going on a trip to Dublith for a day or two. I was planning on taking the boys, but...I don't think Winry will want to go."_

 _"You go," Pinako spoke. "Just come back so your wife doesn't think you abandoned her. I'll stay with her until you return."_

 _"Thanks, granny..." Ed trailed off. There really wasn't much to say these days._

* * *

"Hey, Mason," Ed greeted quietly. "How've you been?" He didn't have the energy to try and act perky.

"I've been fine," Mason replied. "But you look awful. Is something wrong?"

The door suddenly opened, revealing Izumi.

"Ed?" she asked. "Why aren't you in Resembool?" She was aware of Winry being pregnant with their third child and didn't understand why Ed was standing in front of her door with Ethan and Anthony instead of being at home with his pregnant wife.

"Winry had him, teacher," Ed told quietly. "Charlie...He didn't make it."

"Get in here," Izumi said as she took Ethan and Anthony from Ed's hold. "I'm sorry to cut you two short, Mason, but I need to talk to Edward alone."

"No problem," Mason replied. "Just...let me know how everything goes." Ed hardly kept into contact with Mason, but seeing the kid grown made him feel old. He was brought to Ed's wedding as a plus-one and had heard of Winry being pregnant with the twins, but he hadn't even seen them.

"I'll talk to you later," Izumi stated before closing the door behind her and Ed. "Go and sit down on the sofa."

"Where are you going?" Ed asked. She had his kids, after all.

"I'm going to give them to Sig to watch," Izumi answered. "I know why you wanted to talk to me and I want you to have my undivided attention."

After handing the boys off to Sig, Izumi returned to the living room where she sat down in front of Edward.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Izumi spoke, though the blonde couldn't make eye contact. "You know what I'm going to tell you, right?"

"I couldn't do human transmutation even if I wanted to," Ed replied.

Izumi let out a breath.

"I forgot that you can't perform alchemy anymore."

"Sometimes I forget too," Ed spoke.

"You can have more children someday," Izumi spoke. "You don't need to wallow in this. You have a family right now that needs you to take care of them."

"How can I get over this when I feel like I'm to blame?" Ed asked. "I should've made her go to the doctor this time, or I should've done _something_ to help."

"You did all you could," Izumi explained. "You couldn't have changed the way this ended. What did the doctor say?"

"He said sometimes these things just happen," Ed answered.

"See? Take advantage of the fact that you can have another child in the future, Edward," Izumi spoke. She paused for a long moment. "Edward, I grieved for my son for a long time. I still think about what he would have been like, and I'm sure that won't change for me. It may be the same for you. But when you and your brother came along, I channeled my grief into my caring for you two. I can't say the same will work for you, but you should try to focus on your boys right now. Focus on the family you have and help your wife through this time."

"I feel like I should be talking to Sig right now," Ed joked with a humorless tone.

"Maybe."

There was a pregnant pause before Ed sighed.

"I need to go back to Resembool," the blonde spoke.

"Yes you do," Izumi agreed. He needed to be at home, taking care of his wife who was stuck in bed. "I could keep the boys with me for a few days and bring them to you later if you'd like?"

"No thanks," Ed replied. "I'm gonna try your advice. I'm gonna try to take care of my family and focus on the boys right now."

* * *

Family life in the Elric-Rockbell household was never quiet. After the bustling life of three childhood friends grew up, more were to come, who grew in the same house with the same boisterous activity as the last.

"Guys!" Ed called his boys outside. Him and Winry had set up a small blanket in the fields and they wanted to have a picnic with their boys for the day. "Come on!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Ed could hear Ethan call out before seeing the two ten-year old blondes appear from the front door and out to the field with them. Ethan jumped onto the blanket his parents had spread out while Anthony sat beside his mother.

"Ethan, Anthony, we have something to tell you two," Winry spoke after everyone had settled down onto the blanket and Winry had began passing out the sandwiches she had made for lunch.

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

"Well, we're having a baby," Ed answered. The two had just found out, so Winry wasn't near showing, but they were still just as excited to share with their sons.

"You mean I'm gonna get another one of _him_?" Ethan asked, jamming a finger into Anthony's side, who jumped.

"Hey, be nice to your brother," Ed chastised.

"Well, you might get a little sister," Winry commented. She was hoping for a girl. Finally a little girl she could take shopping and do her hair. Well, Ed was better in the hair department.

"Or you could get another brother and the Elric men will retain their rank of ruling the roost," Ed mentioned.

"One girl won't bring the number of men in this house down," Winry replied.

"You and granny are two and if you have another you'll be the same," Ed explained. "I'm just trying to maintain my rank here."

"Oh, hush." Winry turned to her sons. "So, in a few months, you two will have another brother or sister. Aren't you excited?"

The identical Elrics turned to each other at the thought of another sibling.

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
